gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY: Tales of a Stranger
RWBY: Tales of a Stranger is an open world action RPG set in the world of RWBY. With settings and locales based on the show. Plot Set during Volumes 1-3, players assume the role of Hunter (male or female) who wakes up in the middle of a forest with no recollection to how he/she got there. But just as Hunter is figuring out their surroundings, Hunter is stalked by beowulfs who chased Hunter until Hunter finds a broadsword to fend off the beowulfs. Hunter's then found by a man who save Hunter, then takes Hunter in and teaches Hunter everything he knows about fighting and hunting. The man even gives Hunter a pair of revolvers that also turn into hunting knives. During Hunter's travels, Hunter meets three other people on his way to Beacon Academy. An eager falcon faunus, a mentally focused swordswoman, and a humble servant. After reaching Beacon and passing their initiation, they are formed as team HNTR (hunter) with Hunter as the leader. As the story progresses, Hunter's past start to unravel which leads to implications with others including those who already know. Team HNTR Hunter (Male or female) - The main protagonist and the leader of team HNTR. After waking up in Remnant, Hunter has no recollection how he got there in the first place, including no memory of Hunter's past life, besides Hunter's first name. The only thing the Hunter remembers is Hunter's training including Hunter's quick aim and sword skills, as well a phrase, "Do not hesitate. When something wants you dead, don't stop, act." Natalia Elswyr - A falcon faunus who is always joined by her pet bird Valiant. She is the first team member Hunter encountered on Hunter's travel to Beacon. Natalia is very optimistic, and enthusiastic. Her weapon is a bow and arrow that doubles as a close range spear, and her semblance allows her to fly. Tomoko Nakadai - A noble swordswoman, Tomoko is devoted to her family's code and upholds honor above all else. Upon first meeting, she is very self-centered and mainly didn’t want to be disturbed. Her noble status makes her cold and distant to others. Her weapon is a katana powered with spiritual energy, and her semblance allows her to create afterimages of herself. Regala Novella - A servant who is strongly devoted to Weiss and is always willing to carry out her orders. Regala is kind, gentle, and gentlemanly. The first time Regala appeared is when he helped carried Weiss's luggage when the dust incident occurred. Regala's weapon is a rapier, and his semblance is telepathy. Gameplay The game is set in an open world where players explore most of Vale and the surrounding regions with most locales directly from the show, including Beacon Academy and Forever Fall. However, players are not just exploring the land by themselves, they can explore with the rest of team HNTR, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, or any mix of four. The game also utilizes the free running system from Assassin's Creed. Players can explore Beacon Academy as the main hub and can converse with different characters and attend classes. Player can pick different dialogue choices which not only dictates how the conversation unfolds, but also how the story plays out and how characters respond to you throughout the whole game. When engaged in serious conversations, players must successfully persuade the character to his/her favor. Players must read the character's body language and take their personalities into account. Combat has players striking and timing counters. There is a light attack and heavy attack which can be strung together to a combo attack, utilizing the freeflow combat system from the Batman Arkham games. Players fill up a special meter with each successful hit and counter, and when the meter is completely filled they can initiate a special attack, even a unique dual attack with another party member. When reached a new level, players can spend points on characters’ passive and active skills. Players can also visit the gym in Beacon Academy where they learn new combos. Players also find materials throughout the world where they crafted to into upgrades for the character's clothes and weapons. Reaching affinity with a certain character grants the player a unique perk. Category:Action RPG Category:Role-playing Game Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:RWBY Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Video Games Category:Rooster Teeth __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games